The Fall of Olympus
by ZombieSlayingSoldier73
Summary: When Zeus goes missing it's up to Percy and his friends to find him and return him to his throne otherwise Olympus will fall and the gods will fade away. Rated M for language and Sexuality. R&R.
1. The Quest

A/N: Hey I'm rewriting ch.1 of the fall of Olympus cause I realized I moved to quickly with it. I am not good at prophecies though. Enjoy! Still rated M and still may not line up with House of Hades cause it isn't out yet. Percy and Annabeth are married and there will be sex just warning, won't be explicit but it will happen.

Percy POV.  
I lay in bed next to Annabeth and looked out window at the lake, we were both still naked after our crazy newly-wed sex we had almost every night. We had been married a month now after finally escaping Tartarus and closing the Doors of Death I decided if I was gonna die on a crazy quest I might as well die with a gorgeous girl to call my wife. We were only seventeen but our parents loved the idea. So on August 12th 2012 we said I do in a stone chapel on mount Olympus, Zeus allowed a few mortal family members to attend. It was now September 15th. I got up and put on some basketball shorts before heading to the kitchen and grabbing an enchanted glass which fill with blue coke at my touch. I stepped out on the back deck and drank my coke while watching the lake sparkle in the morning sun. After finishing my drink I sat the cup on the deck and jumped in the Lake. Everyone at camp respected my dad too much to dirty up the lake so it was as clean as Aquafina. I swam down to the bottom and visited the Hippocampi before saying hi to the water nymphs. When I swam back up to the surface I saw Annabeth in her blue lace gown on the deck with a Mocha latté in her hand. She gave me a kiss when I climbed onto the deck.  
"Come-on sexy ass, we gotta teach the sword battle class this morning plus Grover wants to visit us, ever since he became the new nature god he's been working so much to get this world in order now and this is the only day he can visit this month."  
"Alright." I kissed her again and we both got dressed. I wore a blue MMA Elite shirt and blue jeans and Annabeth got dressed in a green shirt and some khaki Capri's.

Ten minutes later we walked onto the battle field in front of a group of young demi-gods.  
"Alright kids here's what we're gonna learn today." I began when a newer kid who looked like all he wanted to do was start trouble asked.  
"Why are you teaching us? You're barely older than us."  
"What's your name?" I asked.  
"Kyle Miller."  
"Who's your god parent?"  
"Ares." He said it like it made him the big strong guy who shouldn't be tested.  
"Well we are teaching you because if it wasn't for us there would be no camp to teach at, in fact there would be no world so listen or I'll have Mr.D turn you into a dolphin." Kyle gripped his fist. "And before you decide to test your skills on me ask your dad what fighting me is like." He shut his mouth and we continued on with the class. I decided to do a battle simulation and everyone commenced sword fighting Annabeth was sparring with her youngest sister at camp. Kyle dropped a pair of Hephaestus twins and turned his sword on me.  
"Let's see what you got Mr. 'World Saver' he slashed at me I stepped back and his sword grazed my shirt, he swung back and I blocked with my arm before sweeping his legs out from under him, he rolled back and stood up, he charged and I side stepped and spun around hitting him in the back with the hilt of my sword he rolled onto his back and was met with my blade inches from his face.  
"That should have cut your arm off." He said, astonished that I didn't have a scratch. "How?"  
"Read a book you might figure it out."

After that we dismissed class because I noticed a meadow grow tall with flowers and a familiar smiling satyr emerged from the flower, for some reason his smile looked forced as if he was hiding something bad.  
"Grover!" I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back and Annabeth kissed him on the cheek.  
"You look great." Annabeth told him.  
"Yeah immortality suits me well if I do say so myself."  
"Grover my young satyr." Chiron bowed slightly.  
"Get up Chiron, just because I have a chair on Olympus doesn't make me worthy of a bow, you deserve to be a god more than I do."  
"Now now Grover you deserve it, you succeeded where so many before you had failed and now your carrying on Pan's legacy and for that you deserve a bow."  
"Thanks Chiron." He smiled darkly.  
"What's wrong Grover?"  
"I really shouldn't talk about it."  
"Grover after everything we've been through you can trust me."  
"This is too much Perce."  
"I've seen you in a wedding dress running from a Cyclops now spill it." He hesitated.  
"Grover you can trust us ok just tell us." Annabeth assured him. He took a deep breath.  
"Zeus is missing." He paused for a second. "And Olympus is slowly falling apart, Artemis says if he is not back in his throne soon Olympus will fall and the gods will become powerless."  
"Does anyone besides the gods know?" Chiron asked.  
"No just you guys." He admitted. "Poseidon is busy scouting every inch of water on the planet and all the other gods are doing their part."  
"Even Hades?" I asked.  
"That's the thing, nobody can get a hold of him, the underworld is closed off to any god or living soul."  
"You don't think Hades has him do you?" Annabeth asked.  
"Who knows?" He shrugged at that moment a loud squawk ripped the air.  
"Ella." We all said in unison. We ran to the harpy's perch on the porch of the big house.  
"The mummy witch told me to tell you guys a prophecy." She said before reciting. "When the king of gods is lost, Olympus will crumble as is the cost, a week of heroes a day for each, will combine again a goal to reach, by moons highest rise on the final day he must be re-throned lest the Olympians fade away." She smiled and flew back up to the attic.  
"Annabeth get Piper, Jason and Leo." I said and she nodded.  
"What'll you do?" Grover asked.  
"I'm gonna Iris message Reyna and tell her to send Frank and Hazel."  
"Can Frank come now that he's Praetor?"  
"I'll stress the importance."

An hour later we were all sitting in the Big House. Frank and Hazel had rode Arion to get here.  
"Ok guys listen we have a new quest for the seven and Hazel, we may have to fight your dad." I said.  
"He's never been much of one." She shrugged. I nodded.  
"Zeus is missing and the prophecy calls for the great seven, the way I figure is we have seven days from midnight tonight to find him and get him back to his throne, otherwise Olympus will fall and all the gods will fade away."  
"What happens then?" Frank asked.  
"With no gods it'll be Hell on Earth because nobody will be able to stop the titans or the giants from rising and destroying the world and we'd have no god's to help us."  
"So this is it, seven days to find Zeus and get him to Olympus?"  
"Yes." I answered.  
"You leave after lunch now go get prepared." Chiron said and we all left. Back in our cabin Annabeth and I had some good luck sex before packing and heading for lunch. Each time was as good as our first time on the Argo II while we flew back to camp after closing the Doors of Death. Every time I got to thinking of the Doors I thought of Coach Hedge who had died fending off a group of gorgons and Nico who stayed on the other side. I wonder if he was still alive as we sat down for lunch Leo, Frank, Hazel, Jason and Piper were already eating, Piper and Jason both looked like they had had some good luck sex as well, Hazel was saving herself for marriage and Leo looked like he was a ticking virginal time-bomb.  
"Do you guys think we'll see Nico in the underworld?" Hazel asked hopefully.  
"There's always a chance." Annabeth rubbed her hands. The idea of Nico dead was impossible to imagine, I couldn't imagine anyone of this group dying they were all so strong and seemed as immortal as their parents. After lunch we made our way to our RV, Grover decided to resume his protector duty and came along as a glorified bus-driver. We pulled off the curb and headed down the open road.  
"Here we go again." Jason said. _Here we go again._ I thought.

A/N: And the quest begins! Starting Ch.2 NOW!


	2. Suprises and the Battle of Walmart

A/N: Here is Ch.2 of the fall of Olympus! And for those of you who have read my stories before you may notice something I do a lot but that is just because I like the idea of it and it adds to my stories so you'll see it a lot.

Percy POV  
I laid in the bed next to Annabeth who read a book entitled The History of Architecture. After a few more pages she closed the book and rolled over, laying her head on my chest. She swirled a finger on my abs before dipping her hand under my shorts and grabbing my dick.  
"I'm not wearing any underwear." She said seductively before climbing on top of me and lifting her night gown above her head. We made out for a minute and I played with her breasts and the next thing I knew my shorts were off and she was lowering herself onto my dick.

The next morning Leo woke us up for breakfast. We walked into the kitchen and the smell of eggs filled the air, Annabeth shot to the bathroom and started throwing up. When she came back out everyone stared at her.  
"Are you ok Annabeth?" I asked kissing her forehead to check her temp.  
"Yeah I've been sick to my stomach lately especially in the morning time."  
"Uh-oh." Piper said.  
"Uh-oh what?" Annabeth asked.  
"Do you guys use a condom like Jason and me do?"  
"No why do you ask?" She asked right before realization dawned on her face.  
"Grover pull over!" She screamed. He yanked the bus into the nearest Wal-Mart and Annabeth ran in with Piper and Hazel, They each came back with a bag of water and boxes and ran into the bathroom. 2 hours later Annabeth came out of the Bathroom crying tears of mixed happiness and fear.  
"Baby what's up?" I asked.  
"Percy you better keep me safe on this quest." She said.  
"I always do."  
"I'm fighting for two now."  
"What's going on Annabeth?"  
"Percy I'm pregnant." Those word sent emotions rippling through me like waves but the biggest was happiness, I had nothing else to do but kiss her and everyone else clapped.  
"Sorry to interrupt the love fest." Leo said. "But that black Yukon has followed us since three this morning." He pointed to the car as three men who looked like C.I.A. stepped out and came toward us.  
"Grover go!" I screamed and he stepped on the gas, one man made a fire-ball and threw it at us and the smell of burning rubber filled the air.  
"Shit!" I exclaimed before pushing Annabeth behind me and uncapping RipTide. The men stepped onto the bus and each of their hands burst to flame. Hazel checked for Frank's wood in her jacket. 2 of them raised their hands and Jason and I both acted I sent a burst of water from the sink at them and Jason electrified it blowing them out of the door the third charged and I tackled him through the wind shield. When we stood up I noticed his glasses had fallen off and his eyes were black and soulless. He grinned slightly and showed a row of razor teeth before his arms burst into flames and morphed into flaming swords. We began battle and I noticed Jason facing the same problem with another while the last one was struggling to fight a wolverine. His flaming sword caught my gut and sent me flying through the air. I landed on top of a Prius and rolled to the ground, he brought his word down on me but I rolled over and kicked his legs out from under him I grabbed RipTide and plunged it into his heart. He burst into flame and the smell of a million year old oil burning filled my nose. I looked over just in time to see Jason do the same thing as the third one caught Frank and threw him to the side, Hazel charged at him and he caught her by the throat, right as he began to apply pressure an arrow pierced his heart and he too burst to flames.  
"What the hell were those?" I asked as I wiped soot off of riptide.  
"No idea." Jason said as we sat down on the bus.  
"I think I know." Hazel said. "When I was in the Underworld Nico told me about some of the older monsters in tartarus being so evil and dark that they didn't have names some had razor teeth, some were soulless and some controlled fire and could become weapons."  
"You think monsters are breeding down there and making hybrid monsters?" Leo asked.  
"Maybe but I also think if dad has anything to do with Zeus missing he'd pull out all the weapons he has to stop us even if it means breaking Olympian laws and releasing monsters from Tartarus."  
"Great no telling what we'll have to deal with next." I said.

An hour later Grover had changed our tire and we were on our way back down the road.  
"How do we know where we're going?" Annabeth asked as she lay in my lap and I rubbed her stomach. _I'm gonna be a dad._ The thought made me smile. Grover answered.  
"Poseidon told me about a man in Phoenix who had a map."  
"A map for what?" I asked.  
"I don't know but he said if his suspicions were right the map will help us free Zeus."  
"To Arizona we go." Leo raised his glass.  
"Baby I'm tired let's go lay down." Annabeth said. We made our way to the bedroom and laid down Annabeth laid her head on my chest and fell asleep to the sound of my breathing. I wasn't long behind her.

When I woke up Annabeth was still sleeping and it was dark out. I went outside where I found Jason driving and Grover asleep on the bench at the table. Everyone else must've been in their rooms. Good thing about this bus it was enchanted so the inside was huge and had 4 bedrooms.  
"Hey cuz." He said as I sat down.  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"Just passed into New Mexico from Texas." He said. I nodded.  
"You ok?" I asked. He nodded back.  
"It's just hard to imagine my dad being kidnapped you know cause he's one of the most powerful, imagine Uncle Poseidon being kidnapped." I saw what he meant, our dads were the two most powerful gods, to imagine them being kidnapped or imprisoned seemed impossible. We sat in silence for awhile. At 3 in the morning Annabeth Came and fell back asleep in my lap.  
"So you're gonna be a dad?" Jason asked.  
"Yeah." I smiled. "I just gotta keep her safe."  
"You will."  
"I hope I can be a good dad too."  
"If you can go to the underworld get back dad's bolt, find the golden fleece in the sea of monsters, make your way through the labyrinth, defeat Kronos, defeat an army of ghost soldiers, escape tartarus, stop Gaea and help close the Doors of Death you can be a fan-fucking-tastic dad." He jokingly named off all my accomplishments.  
"I always had people with me to help." I said.  
"And you think we're gonna stop helping now?" He asked. "Dude we will always be there for you guys and that little rascal in her belly." He promised.  
"Thanks Jase." I said.

A few hours later as everyone was eating breakfast we drove past a sign that read 'Welcome to Phoenix'.  
"Let's find that damn map." I said.

A/N: CH.2 is up! Enjoy! Will work on Ch.3 tomorrow night but I go home Saturday and don't have internet so that'll be my last update for awhile.


	3. Back to Wal-Mart and Dreams of the Pit

A/N: Here is Ch.3 guys! Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians.

Percy POV.  
We parked the bus outside of a large arena and got off. We were met with blistering heat.  
"Now how are we supposed to find this guy?" Frank asked.  
"If history shows me anything it's that stuffs always closer than we think." I pointed to a homeless man across the street at a bus stop that had a shopping cart filled with various papers. We walked up to him.  
"Hello sir my name is Percy Jackson I'm the son of…" I started.  
"Poseidon." He interrupted me. "You're here for one of my papers." His cold grey eyes pieced into me.  
"How did you know?"  
"My mother thought blessing me with immortality and fortune telling was a gift but alas it made me crazy."  
"You're Drakon the Defender." Annabeth stated. "You defended Athens from the Roman army, you fought to save the Athena Parthenos until they killed you Athena brought you and blessed you with powers."  
"More like cursed, I know everything, like that I'm about to be an uncle for the four billionth time." He glanced Annabeth's stomach. "Would you like to know the sex?"  
"No not yet." She smiled.  
"Very well." He nodded. "Well unlike other crazy Demigods and immortals I don't put up much of a fight so as soon as you find it I'll tell you what it is."  
"How do we find it?" Jason asked.  
"Look for the only ancient thing in the buggy." He said as if it were obvious. It took nearly an hour but finally hazel found it. She opened it up.  
"It's got four places on it." She said staring at it.  
"I can't see godly things but if Hade's has Zeus he's in a prison in the darkest deepest part of Tartarus, that map leads to four keys which combined unlock the prison."  
"How do we get out?" I asked.  
"You've did it once before you'll figure it out again." He patted my shoulder before grabbing his buggy and pushing it down the street.  
"That was easy." Frank said.  
"Yeah but I got a feeling whatever is next won't be." Leo said and we all silently agreed.  
"Where is the first place?" I asked.  
"Aunty Em's Garden Emporium New Jersey." Hazel said.  
"Oh shit." I said as Grover, Annabeth and I all met eyes.  
"What?" Piper asked.  
"That's where we went on our first quest to find a Persephone Pearl." I said.  
"What was there?" Jason asked.  
"Medusa." Annabeth answered.  
"Damn creepy snake bitch." Grover shivered.  
"You think she's back?" Hazel asked.  
"Maybe, it's been five years." I said. We headed back to the place where it all began. I gripped riptide in my pocket the sword felt warm and alive as if it was ready to meet its oldest friend again. At 9 p.m. Annabeth and I laid in bed talking about our baby.  
"Do you wanna boy or a girl?" I asked.  
"I wanna boy." She said. "So I can have a mini-Percy running around."  
"Me too so he can scare boys away from his sister." I smiled and she giggled lightly.  
"Names?" She asked.  
"I like the names Chris and James."  
"I like Tyler and Viktor."  
"Well we got nine months to figure it out." I kissed her lightly. It soon turned into a deep make out session which evolved into our nightly ritual.

The next morning I took over for Frank driving and he went to get some sleep. After an hour or so Leo sat down next to me.  
"Percy this is only my second quest so can I ask something? Rookie to Veteran?"  
"Yeah what's up?"  
"Is it normal to feel like you're gonna die?"  
"Yes." I admitted. "But you can't think like that Leo." I told him.  
"I know but I have that feeling, have you ever lost anyone on a quest?"  
"When I was fourteen Bianca Di Angelo died in your dad's scrap yard, but she sacrificed her life to save he brother Nico."  
"Is that why Nico hated you for years?"  
"He was only nine at the time and he blamed me for her death but he realizes now that it was her choice."  
"Do you think he's alive?"  
"I hope so." I said. We drove for a few more hours until we passed thru Memphis Tennessee and Hazel had to get some good old Memphis barbecue. We stopped at a small restaurant in North Memphis and ate.

The food was delicious; one thing southerners knew how to do was cook. We decided to take about four hundred dollars of our mortal money and by some clothes for us. After years of doing quests in dirty raggy clothes we decided no more from now on we travel in style. In Wal-Mart I noticed a group of men in mismatched clothing drooling over some beef jerky. They glanced in our direction before turning back to the jerky.  
"Ima be pissed if those are monsters." Grover told me and it was like he flipped a switch as a shelf went flying through the air. We all turned, swords drawn and were met face to face with a Hydra.  
"Every damn time we in Tennessee one of these assholes show up, fuck Tennessee I'm not coming back!" Grover screamed. The hydra breathed fire and we all rolled away. The mortals ran left and right screaming as if it were a terrorist attack, which is probably what it looked like. I looked at Frank and Jason and nodded, they nodded back.  
"Leo I need you to build something out of those toys I nodded to the toy section. He nodded and headed that way. I came out from behind the shelf.  
"Hey big-heads!" I got his attention. He whipped his head around at me and launched more fire I rolled underneath as Jason hit him with lightning he staggered and I made the water pipe explode a burst of water hit him and he fell to the ground. He rolled across the floor belching fire and scorching a row of Duck Dynasty shirts and melting a shelf of Hello Kitty merchandise. When he stood back up Leo through a fire ball in his eyes which momentarily blinded him. Jason used his wind power to knock down a row of bikes on the wall on top of him. He opened his middle mouth to breath fire and a blast of jewelry flew down his throat. He wiggled around momentarily choking and Annabeth sent an arrow into his ass. He whipped around just in time to have 2 balls tied by a rope wrap around his necks and tie his heads together. Another one wrapped up his feet and finally a charging bull sent him to the ground. He wriggled and writhed as Grover stepped onto his chest.  
"Feel my godly hoof bitch!" Grover yelled before stomping a hole into the Hydra's heart and disintegrating it.  
"Well that was fun." Jason said and we all nodded. We heard cop cars in the distance and looked around at the rubble.  
"We can't find Zeus if we're in prison." I said.  
"Let's go." Annabeth said and we made our way back to the RV. We found ourselves blocked in by cop cars.  
"Freeze!" We heard a cop screamed as all the guns trained on us.  
"We're going to jail." Grover said.  
"Leo you're my bitch." Jason put an arm around him.  
"Officer please listen to me." I made my way to the cops and was met by a bullet to the chest. "Ok plan B." I said. I raised my hand and the next thing I knew. BOOM! A jet of water from the Mississippi river rushed up the road and all the cops scattered. The tide washed away the cars and we drove away in peace.  
"We are gonna be wanted fugitives forever man." Frank said and Hazel nodded. That night as we ate dinner my mom called.  
"Perseus Jackson!" How dare you blow up Wal-Mart and wash those cop cars down the river! Tell me what's going on!" I explained everything to her and eventually calmed her down to the point. I looked at Annabeth and silently asked her a question. She nodded and I smiled.  
"Hey mom Annabeth's pregnant." I said and I was answered with an ear piercing  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" I hung up before my ears bled.  
"I think she's happy." I stood you and walked in to the bathroom where I came face to face with a topless Hazel.  
"O shit I'm sorry!" I exclaimed.  
"It's ok Percy it was an accident." She giggled embarrassingly.  
"I went back and sat next to Annabeth."  
"In under two days I find out I'm gonna be a dad, fight some freaky monsters and a hydra in two different Wal-Mart's and see Hazel topless. What's next?" I asked.  
"Hopefully not Medusa." Annabeth said and I nodded agreement.

That night was the first night since our marriage that Annabeth and I didn't have sex because we were both tired. I laid in bed twisting riptide between my fingers and slowly drifted asleep.

***Dream*  
I walked down a dark corridor in what was unmistakably a deep part of tartarus. I saw a blonde man who once looked like he ruled the world but now resembled a depressed homeless man. I saw a teenage boy in an Aviator jacket try to forced water down his throat.  
"Why are you helping me?" The man asked weakly.  
"Because my dad is wrong Zeus, and he's evil, he doesn't deserve your power and trust me I will keep you alive and get you back where you belong." Nico answered.  
"I've been wrong all along." Zeus smiled a sick looking smile. "All these years I though demi-gods were arrogant snobs but ones like you, Percy, my son Jason and the other ones who closed the Doors are different; you are strong and brave, selfless and mighty, true heroes to the core of your very souls." He took a deep breath and fell asleep instantly I took a step forward and kicked a stone.  
"Hello?" Nico's hand flew to his empty sword holster.  
"Nico." I said.  
"Percy?" He asked.  
"What's going on?"  
"Dad is holding me and Zeus prisoner; he's using an ancient spell and slowly draining his power. If he isn't stopped soon dad will have the power to raise Tartarus and take Olympus."  
"Keep him alive, we're on our way."  
"Hurry." Was the last thing he said before I woke up. **I ran to the front of the bus.  
"How fast can this thing go?" I asked Jason.  
"I dunno." He shrugged.  
"Find out." I said and he gunned it. I woke everyone up to tell them my dream.  
"You could talk to him?" Hazel asked hopefully.  
"Yes and he seems fine he's trying to keep Zeus alive."  
"So Hades knows Zeus's Achilles Heel so to speak?" Annabeth asked. I nodded.  
"If we save Zeus this time how do we stop him from doing it again?" Jason asked. I glanced at hazel and she nodded as if she could read my mind and agreed.  
"Only one way." I started. We have to find a way to kill Hades."

A/N: Now how they gonna do that? Ch.4 coming up and it'll probably be the last chapter for awhile cause I'm going home where there is no internet. Enjoy! R&R.


	4. Old Enemies

A/N: Hey guys! Here is Ch.4 of Fall of Olympus! Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson.

Percy POV  
I drove down a dead stretch of highway through the middle of West Virginia while everyone else slept. Saw a lake in the distance ad noticed it glow. I pulled off at the next street and headed to it. When I pulled up I saw a man standing on the shore.  
"Dad?" I asked. He turned, his once young, strong face now old and frail.  
"Percy, my son." He smiled.  
"What happened? You look like."  
"Eight cans of shark shit?" He chuckled. "They told me you taught them that." He sat down at a bench and I sat next to him. "All this searching plus the added effect of our kingdom crumbling is having its toll on us Percy." He paused. "We're dying son."  
"Don't say that." I said. "You're gonna be ok."  
"Percy I'm alright with dying." He smiled "I'm three thousand plus years old. Not necessarily saying I want it, but I can accept it if it's meant to be." Stared into the lake, a hippocampi poking up for a peek then diving back under. "Is something wrong my son?"  
"Annabeth is pregnant."  
"Wonderful!" He smiled and clapped my back. "Right?"  
"Yeah, it's amazing it's just." I paused. "I had a vision, I was in Tartarus and I saw the prison Zeus and Nico are in. I could talk to Nico and let him know I was coming but Zeus, he isn't himself."  
"How?"  
"He said that he was wrong, that we weren't all stuck up brats like he thought, some of us were heroes."  
"He's seeing the error of his ways is all."  
"Yeah maybe but if something is bad enough to change the mindset of Zeus, a god who has remained stubborn for millennia's it's big and."  
"And what?"  
"Dad I'm gonna die on this quest, the oracle told me years ago, she said through many feats I will win but to return to the pit shall mean my end. It means I'm gonna die down there dad, I'll never get to see my child grow up and have the life I always wanted, a normal life."  
"Percy, I have watched many sons and daughters come and go but none like you, I will not let you die."  
"It's in the prophecy." He stood up and stepped in the lake.  
"I will not let you." He said before he turned to waves and vanished. I looked at the rising sun and decided to get back to the RV. When I stepped on Jason and Hazel were awake.  
"Sup Cuz?" Jason asked.  
"Not much just enjoying the view." I said.  
"Trying to talk to your dad?" He asked. "I do that during thunder storms."  
"I do it at cemetery's" Hazel said.  
"Gross." Jason scrunched his face and she shrugged. Jason decided to drive so I could sleep but I couldn't so I just got some coffee and sat at the table with Hazel. At about three we were entering Jersey so we pulled over at a gas station to brief on the mission.  
"Ok guys simple, swords out, look for the key but don't look her in the eye's just reflection. They all nodded and we headed back on the road. An hour later we pulled up. We walked inide and the first thing I noticed was new statues.  
"She's back." I said and Annabeth nodded, her eye on the woman who was turned to stone while holding her wrist 5 years ago. We all walked around in our own direction. I heard a voice.  
"Percccccyyyy." It hissed.  
"Eyes down!" I yelled.  
"Percy, my buddy!" I heard the sadistic voice of medusa. "And Annabeth how you've both grown." She eyeballed the gang. "Friends?" she smiled and ran a finger under Hazel's chin and Frank tensed up.  
"Now now Mr. Macho chill out." She lifted Hazel's head and Hazel closed her eyes.  
"Your daddy is such a sweet man Hazel Levesque. Me out early, I was barely in there a year."  
"Why'd he let you out?" Jason asked.  
"For a favor, he told me you all would come one day and he said I could have you all if I only brought him his beloved daughter." She touched Hazel's head and Hazel flinched. "He said you'd come for this." She showed the key to us. I jumped for it and she snatched her hands away.  
"Frank!" I yelled and Frank became a python which wrapped around her and took her to the ground, Jason tossed me some rope and I tied the glasses to her face.  
"Now let's see you look at someone else." I said.  
"Let me go!" she whined. "Take the key I don' care."  
"No." I interrupted. "We're gonna make sure you never turn anyone else to stone again."  
"How?"  
"By making a statue of our own." Annabeth said, pointing to a bag of cement in the corner. We poured the cement into a ten gallon bucket and got it wet.  
"Leo, get ready to dry it." He nodded and sparked a flame. I dunked her head in it and she began thrashing while Leo began drying the cement. Within a minute her head was encased in stone.  
"Grab her." I told Frank. He drug her out to the car kicking and trying to scream. I grabbed the key and followed. We drove for an hour to a beach and waited for dark. Once it was dark we grabbed medusa and hotwired a boat. We went out until I knew we were at a 40 foot depth and we dropped Medusa overboard. She sunk to the bottom of the ocean.  
"Will that work?" Frank asked.  
"Until a swordfish or something cuts her head off." Annabeth said.  
"Where's the next key?" I asked. Leo looked at the map.  
"Grand central station." He said. I nodded and headed back to the dock. We got on the RV and headed to New York City and whatever awaits us next.

A/N: Short but I couldn't think of anymore lol. Review!


End file.
